


Stone, Gem, and Fire

by Starling_Strider



Series: Anything Nori [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Brother Ori, Character Study, Female Nori (Tolkien), Good Big Brother Dori, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Protective Nori, Ri Brothers - Freeform, Ri Family Feels, Sexual Harassment, Supportive Big Brother Dori, Supportive Dori, Unplanned Pregnancy, fem!Nori, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starling_Strider/pseuds/Starling_Strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shots of the Ri Brothers.</p><p>First chapter is just sort of a comparison of the three brothers to other things but after that it moves into actual stories and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

> The first sentence got stuck in my head and I had to write something for it.

Dori was stone. Ori was a gem. And Nori was the fire in the forge.

Dori was known for being one of the most unmovable dwarves in Ered Luin. More stubborn than a mountain people would say, especially those who tried and failed to court him. He was also known for being impassive, hard to impress, sometimes even rudely dismissive. For a long time only his brothers, and then later those of the Company, knew that he wasn't always like that. That sometimes he could shatter as easily as bad rock, come tumbling down as quickly as a landslide. He wasn't soft, no one would ever call Dori, even with all his curves and beauty, soft, but he could be unstable. Even unstable though, no one would think twice about going to him if they were in need. The earth was life to dwarves. A father with open arms that embraced all his children. Dori was the same. He was loving, caring, nurturing. Sure he could also be cruel and harsh with those he cared about, just as the earth was when it shook, sending buildings toppling to the ground and killing those who loved it dearly, or when it fell apart, but above all Dori was good and solid. A constant steady presence. Dori was stone.

Ori was perceived by most as simply the nice one of the House of Ri. The good natured youngest one who probably couldn't do much. Nice to look at, nice to have around, and useful but only for a small set of things. Gems are perceived much the same way. Nice to look at, nice to have around (to establish wealth or to feel important, whichever reason you prefer), and useful for a small set of things like accessorizing or becoming wealthy. But people forget that a gem is still a hard object, capable of hurting someone as good as any rock if used properly. People forget that it's uncaring like any other rock, not sharing the kindness others put towards it. People forget that a gem is more than just a pretty rock….Ori was strong. Deadly, with the proper weapon. He'd killed Orcs, fought in a war, stood his ground defending the Heirs Under the Mountain. He did not always show the same kindness others put towards him because when someone treated him as nothing more than a child instead of the war hero he was, he didn't think they deserved it. Ori was far more than just a pretty dwarf. The youngest of the House of Ri. Ori was a gem.

Nori had never been like his brothers. Where they were solid, at least somewhat predictable, he wasn't. He was constantly changing, twisting. Where his brothers would go for at least some diplomacy he did no such thing, preferring to burn right through any person or thing that got in his way. And he did it perfectly. Destroying things was easy to a thief. One had to know such things when they were being chased by guards. Knowing how to trip a landslide could save your life. He didn't always burn though. Sometimes he illuminated. Shined light on problems others had been having trouble with, with only a few short softly spoken words to nudge them along. Sometimes fire doesn't have to be that hot to change the shape of something. Nori was bright even without proper schooling, consuming knowledge almost greedily like a fire consumes logs or coal. And he had such energy. Gorgeous energy that awed and even blinded those who got a glimpse of it. It could go out of course but it took a lot. He could shrink but it took either a strong force or endless patience to blow even the final glowing ember of Nori's heart out. He was warm to those who cared for him and he bit at those who didn't. He was fierce and dangerous and delicate (wind is ever the flame's enemy). Nori was the fire in the forge.


	2. Don't Touch His Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was because of his brothers that he got angry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter.

There were very few people who had seen Nori really, _truly_ , angry. And those that had refused to speak of it. Some of them physically couldn't anymore, their tongues sliced out by a sharp curved blade. But they looked panicked when his name got brought up anyways and usually quickly left the room. Nori's anger was something to be afraid of.

Dori knew. Ori didn't. Nori thought that was a very good thing. No need for his little brother to be frightened, especially not of him. Nori would never hurt his brothers.

It was because of his brothers that he got angry.

Those of the House of Ri had always been blessed with good looks and his brothers were no exceptions. He wasn't either but Nori didn't really care when someone looked at him or said something dishonorable. But say something about his brothers and that's when it happened. That's when the rage came on and suddenly Nori's senses were sharper than they should be and his heartbeat entered his ears. That's when he got quiet and cold and his smile turned terrifying. You didn't talk about his brothers like that. You didn't.

It happened a lot in Ered Luin. And once in Erebor.

But when word got around of a dwarf whose fingers had been cut off and whose tongue had been severed because he'd dared to go after the youngest Ri, it never happened again.


	3. Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori has surprising news.

Dori had come to expect his sister's visits. They weren't overly frequent and she never gave him any warning but he was so used to that that when he saw her in the house he wasn't the least bit surprised. Nor was he usually surprised by the state she was in or the surprises she brought with her. But, and he would admit this, sometimes she still managed to catch him off guard.

He realized pretty quickly when he came home from dropping Ori off with friends and she was practically curled into a ball in his armchair that today was going to be one of those times.

He had her a cup of tea and a blanket quicker than lightning. And he knew something was really wrong when she let him wrap the blanket around her, essentially tucking her into the chair. "Nori, dear, what's happened?" He asked, kneeling in front of her. His hands were around hers, keeping her from dropping her tea. When she didn't answer he moved a little closer, closed his hands little tighter around hers. "Nori. Tell me what's the matter." He told her, using the tone their mother had taught him.

Nori's eyes moved to lock with his. "I'm pregnant." Dori's heart jumped in his throat.

Pregnant. His…His sister. His sister, his _little sister_ , was pregnant. His _baby sister_ was _having a baby_. Dori shook his head. No, couldn't think like that. Now was not the time for him to baby his sister. Now he needed to offer her support. "How far along?" He asked, eyeing where the blanket hid her stomach.

"Three months." Nori answered and moved so that she was sitting up, cross-legged with the blanket around her shoulders and her tea in her lap. Dori moved to the couch and she could practically see him comparing the image of her stomach now to what it had been three months ago. Definitely thinner. Nori didn't want to think about the weight she'd put on. She didn't want to think at all about this, actually. "Didn't even realize till I went to the store and realized I hadn't bought tampons in a while. You always did say I was forgetful." She tried at humor. It didn't work.

"Does anyone else know?" Dwalin asked and God why was his voice so soft? Why wasn't he yelling at her? Why wasn't he getting furious at her for ruining her life? For running a baby's life? For ruining her boyfriend's life?

Nori shook her head. "Just you. Dwalin doesn't know yet. I…I don't want to tell him." She admitted and for the first time in years she looked at her brother and let him see just how lost and scared she was.

Not surprisingly, Nori ended up on the couch with Dori, curled up in his lap with him petting her hair, tea forgotten on the coffee table. She felt small. Like a little kid again. Except it was Dori and not their Ma holding her. "It's alright, little sister. We'll figure this out." Dori promised her, rocking her slightly. He hadn't had to do this in years but it came back to him as if he'd never missed a day. "I helped Ma through her pregnancy with Ori, I think I can help you too." He added and she laughed until she was crying into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've got two tumblrs in case anyone's interested in following. One's just for the hobbit and lotr and is very new and that's where I will be making announcements about fics and stuff. The other is just my day to day tumblr.
> 
> The hobbit one is hobbitygoodness and the other one is shutupandlivealready.  
> Which the second one isn't supposed to be inspirational or anything. I was just annoyed over having to pick a name and I sort of just typed my frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. The first thing I've ever posted for the Hobbit fandom. Not the first thing I've written but the long fics I'm working on I think I'll wait to post.


End file.
